WWE: CollisioNCoursE
by DdpMilitant14
Summary: Theyear 2005 comes, and Vince wants everything new! He even wants to edn the fued with RAW and SmackDown! So he makes a show called CollisioNCoursE. Please read my short bio to find out more about this exciting story!


Date: 1-3-05

(1st chapter is A New Year For RAW, and it is about Vince McMahon saying how he wants to make both WWE brands start on a new fresh page, as everything will start over and new. He 1st would like to start off by saying there will be a vote for GM of RAW. Read more to find out…)

A New Year for RAW

JR: Welcome everyone to Monday Night RAW, live from Continental Airlines, New Jersey.

King: And today is a whole, brand new day for RAW.

JR: Indeed it is as it is a new year, 2005!

King: I hope this year is full of puppies!

JR: Is that all you can think of?

Vince Mc. Mahon entrance begins as he makes his way to the ring

King: Well if it isn't Mr. Mc. Mahon! It seems he has something to say.

Vince: Good evening everyone! (Audience: yells out loud). As you know, it's a whole new year for RAW. As you can see we have a new set, a new brand logo look, and to say everything else will be new. Which even includes a new general manager! (Audience: explodes). But I won't be in charge of making that the decision, you, the fans will be in charge! If you haven't noticed, there are these machines installed on the side of your seats. You will vote from there when the four candidates are listed. All you have to do is press the letter of your choice to the matching candidate from a-d and once you do that, you have simply voted. Fans at home can use the internet and log on to or call 1-800-RAW-VOTE and vote there. Now I will announce the four candidates. The first nominee is Paul Heyman. Second is Shane Mc. Mahon. Third is Stephanie Mc. Mahon. And last is the current general manager, Eric Bischoff. You have until Saturday midnight to vote. And now, let the show commence! (Audience: screeches in excitement).

Vince Mc. Mahon exit's the ring

JR: Did you hear that breaking announcement Mr. Mc. Mahon just said?

King: Yes I did! The fans will be voting for a new general manager for RAW.

JR: Yes, but Eric Bischoff is also one of the runners. Well you folks at home, you can log on to , or call 1-800-RAW-VOTE.

King: Oh, this will be exciting.

Carmella's entrance begins and makes her way to the ring

JR: First match to start off RAW, Carmella vs. Jazz for the #1 contender Women's Championship.

Eric Bischoff entrance begins and stands in front of the stage

Eric: To show everyone how great of a RAW general manager I am, I am going to change this match to a Hardcore Diva Battle Royal for the Women's Championship! And the only way you can eliminate a diva is by pinning them. The match begins now! I want every RAW diva to come out here and fight no matter what attire you are in or your fired!

Eric Bischoff exit's the stage

King: It seems that the GM is really pissed off.

JR: He sure I have a feeling this will be a RAW to remember.

Jazz comes out to the ring

Trish Stratus comes out to the ring

Christy comes out to the ring bare-footed with a RAW t-shirt and a jean mini skirt

Molly Holly comes out to the ring

Stacey Kiebler comes out to the ring in a bra and pannies

Lita comes out to the ring

Gail Kim comes out to the ring

Nidia comes out in a robe, all wet from taking a shower

Victoria(CHAMP), comes out to the ring

1st to be eliminated: Nidia, 2nd: Jazz, 3rd: Trish Stratus, 4th: Stacey Kiebler, 5th: Gail Kim, 6th: Lita, 7th:Christy, 8th: Victoria(CHAMP) , 9th Winner: Carmella and new Women's Champion!

JR: We have a new Women's Champion, Carmella!

King: And we might have a new general manager.

Paul Heyman's entrance begins and makes his way to the ring

JR: Look folks, it's Paul Heyman!

King: What is he going to do, advertise for general manager position?

Heyman: I received Mc. Mahon's call today that I had to show up on RAW tonight. Now it was very strange why he had asked me to show up tonight. Being on the Smackdown! Roster. Confused, I still showed up because it was an order from my boss. So when I arrive, he informs me that there will be a vote for a new general manager on RAW and I was one of the applicants to be involve as one of the general managers. I happily accepted. But then I told him, Don't I need to get myself around? He responded that what did I mean? I told him I had to show what a great general manager I would be, but I needed to prove it to the people. So he said that all candidates running as general manager has the power to apply anything and he meant ANYTHING on RAW. I'm here to say that tonight, there will be a main event for the World Heavyweight Championship! (Audience: Screams). Wait! But I'm not done. I decided this early, so I decided to make the 1st ever fatal four way, triple cell match!!! (Audience: erupts out of their chairs). It will be similar to the hell in a cell, but with three cells placed on one on top of another. The four contestants will start off at the first cell. They will climb the cages one by one, until they reach the second cell. At the second cell, the superstars will find hardcore weapons that they will be able to use on their opponents. And in the third cell, they will find the World Heavyweight Championship, hanging from the cell ceiling. There, they will have to use a ladder that will be provided at the third cell, which they will climb to obtain, and become the World Heavyweight Champion!! (Audience: Roars at highest). There are also dispatched areas in the cells, where you can fall right down to a lower level cell. Just to give you a little hint, vote me as general manager, and you will be seeing more of this throughout the whole year….Paul makes a grin

Paul Heyman leaves the ring

JR: This night will be like a pay-per-view!!!

King: What hellacious match just made by Paul Heyman!

JR: A triple cell, with hardcore weapons, and a ladder?! This is insanity!

King: I think that gives big points to Heyman from the fans, right there.

JR: Especially because of that main event he made…

King: Well just the name Paul Heyman is a big headline.

JR: Anyways, King, well I received noticed that all matches that were established for tonight's RAW has been cancelled. General manager contestants have to prove to the world how great they can be with their job, like Heyman just proved.

King: How come you always receive notice and I don't, JR?

JR: Anyways King, well, I guess we just sit here and-

Randy Orton's entrance begins and makes his way into the ring

King: Look JR! It's our World Heavyweight Champion!

JR: Yes it is! 2 time, youngest, World Heavyweight Champion.

Orton:Sighs (Audience: Begins to chant Orton) a moment ago, Heyman proclaimed a match tonight for the World Heavyweight Championship, which of course as your World Heavyweight champ, includes me in this match. To remind everyone, I was in a match four weeks ago, in Armageddon, in the elimination chamber, fighting against the best in this business, Triple H, Kane, Chris Jericho, Chris Benoit, and Shawn Michaels. To admit, I was the most pummeled in that match, with gallons of blood streaming down all over my body. But I managed to win by giving an RKO to HBK. And now I hear from a maniac that I have to enter an even more vile match than the elimination chamber, the three floor, Triple Cell. Damn, I don't even know my opponents, and the sad part is-

Stephanie Mc. Mahon shows up on the screen and calls to Randy Orton

Stephanie: Hey Randy (Audience: screams). You are right. I think its unfair of Heyman to propose these things after what you have been through. I could of made a such of a good, or even better idea than Heyman, but I would of saved it for later. Well there is nothing I can do about it. But with my experience with managing, I would of have to see who would be eligible for this type of match. And what I mean is who would be the strongest to take these type of matches. So I decided, since there are no contestants to fight in this match, contestants who want to be part of this match have to battle in a, what I call, six man- 3 down 3 survivors elimination. Simply is goes like this: There will be 6 men battling it out with each other. There will be no disqualifications as the rules apply to that falls count anywhere, and you can pin, submit, or knock out your opponent. The first three eliminated will be technically become disqualified, and the last three standing, Orton, they will be your opponents for the Triple Cell. I've decided who will fight in the 3 down 3 survivors elimination and it will be all vs. each other, Tripe H, Chris Benoit, Shawn Michaels, Kane, Batista, Edge, and Chris Jericho! (Audience: Yells). Randy Orton, I wish you the best of luck, and all you fans out there, I hope you make the right decision in voting.

Randy exit's the ring, nodding his head side to side

King: Right there, taking orders, Stephanie Mc. Mahon, making determinations for Paul Heyman's match.

JR: I think that is a great idea.

King: No offense, I respect Stephanie Mc. Mahon and all, but I think she is overpowering herself to much.

JR: Oh King, your unpredictable…

King: Now, Todd Grisham takes you backstage at an interview with the returning Shane Mc. Mahon.

Backstage

Grisham: Shane Mc. Mahon, throughout RAW, we have seen acts by the 3general manager contestants, Eric Bischoff, Paul Heyman, and Stephanie Mc. Mahon. It leaves you to an act. What are you planning to do?

Shane: I plan to make a giant impact, but later on the show. I think fans will be proud of me after the night is done. That is all I have to say.

Shane enters his locker room

Grisham: Well guys, you heard it from Shane Mc. Mahon himself. Back to you JR and King

Commentary table and arena

JR: Well guys, from data I received, the next match will be the 6-man 3 down, 3 survivors match made by Stephanie Mc. Mahon to determine who will be facing Randy Orton in the Triple Cell match.

Edge entrance begins and enters the ring

King: There goes Edge!

JR: He has a lot of charisma and potential. I wouldn't be surprise if he makes it to the triple cell match.

Chris Jericho entrance begins and enters the ring

JR: You hear those fans? I think he is a fan favorite for this match.

King: I can't blame them. He is a great competitor.

Chris Benoit entrance begins and enters the ring

JR: And there's the rabid wolverine!

King: I'm telling you JR, he's accomplished a lot and he deserves to win the Heavyweight Championship again.

Shawn Michaels entrance begins and enters the ring

JR: And there is the show stopper!

King: Always energized for any match!

Evolution's entrance begins and enters the ring

King: Oh no JR! Two Evolution members are in this match!

JR: Unfortunately yes, Batista and Triple H, having a double chance for the title in Evolutions hands

King: Look at all of them, staring each other down in the ring.

JR: The intensity in their eyes…

Bell rings

King: Did you see that JR? As soon as the match began, both Evolution members clothesline Kane!

JR: Unbelievable and unfair

King: But legal.

As Evolution pummels down Kane, Shawn Michaels hits heavy punches to Chris Benoit as Jericho lands great punch and kick combo's to Edge

King: Stephanie made a great decision in choosing the superstars for this match.

JR: All have great skills.

Kane burses out sending Triple H and Batista flying.

JR: Batista and H stand up and runs toward Kane, but Kane grabs them by the neck!

King: And yes it is, a double choke slam delivered by Kane!

JR: Uh-oh. Kane grabs Batista, and sets him for the tombstone!

King: He has Batista locked!

JR: Triple H just low blowed Kane and he drops Batista!

King: Wait a minute. Batista sets Kane for a power bomb. Will he nail it?

JR: Thee he goes, slam! Into a sitting power bomb.

King: And quickly, Triple H takes advantage and pins Kane.

JR: Referee counts…….. 3! Kane is disqualified!

King: Batista and Triple H set for another Benoit as a victim. Triple H grabs Benoit from behind, and Batista gets ready to close line Benoit

JR: Benoit is…wait! He ducks and Batista knocks out Triple H!

King: Batista is in surprise!

JR: Benoit gets the open space and triple suplex's Batista.

King: One!….Two!.. He kicked out!!

Benoit is heading for the top of the rope, takes a leap and nails the flying head butt

King: Benoit covers Batista…1,2 and… no! Triple H breaks the pin!

JR: Damn that Triple H!

King: Whoa! Jericho takes advantage and hit's a lion moonsault to Benoit!

JR: And Jericho pins Benoit for the 3 count! And he disqualifies Benoit!

King: One more elimination and the contestants left will be in the Triple Cell match.

JR: Jericho and HBK are trying to take down Batista and Triple H.

King: Jericho gets Batista on the ropes and is jumping around like Canadian freak! He runs to the rope and-

JR: Shawn Michaels just Sweet Chin Music Jericho in surprise! And now pinned Jericho!

King: Oh my god! Jericho is disqualified!

JR: Well hear are your contestants for the Triple Cell Match! HBK, Triple H, and Batista!

King: The cell will be one hell of a ride!

Shane Mc. Mahon entrance begins and stands in front of stage

Shane: I congratulate you guys, but I'm not hear to talk about you, I'm hear to talk about the disqualified of this match. I'm hear to say that You will be entered in this next match. Now I don't care how tired you are because if you decide not to be part of this next match, you are fired. Kane will be teaming up with Chris Jericho and Benoit will be teaming up with Gene Snitsky. Wonder why? You guys will go vs. each other against the World Tag Champions in a electrifying match that I bring back called….Tables Ladders and Chairs!!! (Audience: Roars in excitement). Well that's all I have to say. See ya later everyone!

Shane exit's the stage

King: Oh my god. The TLC is back!

JR: He sure played it smart, using the disqualified in another match setup.

King: You can see the referees setting up the match with the tables, ladders, and chairs.

JR: And there goes the tag team belts hanging high.

King: I bet the tag champions, Matt Hardy and Rhyno are upset about this match up after they just finish winning the world tag team championships last week!

JR: This night so far has been a chaotic night, as the battle of the managers for RAW is heating!

Chris Benoit entrance begins and Benoit and Snitsky enter the ring

Chris Jericho entrance begins and Jericho and Kane enter the ring

Rhyno and Hardy(CHAMPS),entrance begins and they enter the ring

JR: There's the referee explaining to each team individually the rules of this match.

King: All of them look anxious to begin.

JR: I think Hardy and Rhyno will win this match, especially due to the experience with TLC from Matt Hardy.

Bell clings and match begins

King: Look at Snitsky! All cocky going up to Kane's face.

JR: Kane looks really pissed off.

Snisky head butts Kane

King: Snitsky grabs Kane's forehead and "BAM!" head butts Kane!

JR: All hell broke loose!

King: Everyone is attacking each other.

JR: Look, Kane is going for Snitsky, Rhyno is pummeling on Jericho, Benoit kicking Hardy to the guts!

King: Kane has a chain in his hands, chasing Snitsky around the ring.

JR: Snitsky enters the ring, Kane behind, Jericho close lines Snitsky behind the head!

King: Uh-oh! Kane brings the chair above his heads, and Kane slams it on Snitsky's knee!

JR: Hear Snitsky yelling in agony!!!

King: Kane is going on, hitting Snitsky at every pause of a second.

Kane bangs Snitsky on the knee simultaneously

JR: I think his knee is broken!

King: Oh it's broken alright, more than broken! It's shattered to pieces.

JR: Benoit tries to save Snitsky, but Rhyno just hit's a gore to Benoit through the back!

King: Ouch! That must be painful.

JR: Hardy grabs the ladder-

King: Kane snatches the ladder away from Matt.

JR: Is it me, or is Kane laughing?

King: He's laughing and he is looking straight at Snitsky.

Kane: Chris, set up a table on that turnbuckle…………..Do it damn it now!!!!

JR: What is Jericho doing?

King: He is setting up a table on the damn turnbuckle!

JR: Kane is dragging Snitsky and places him on the table.

King: Kane has that ladder in his hands, goes to the other side of the ring…

JR: Kane is running towards Snitsky! He's going to ram the ladder to Snitsky!

King: Snitsky gets out of the way, nails him with a reverse neck-breaker!!!

Snitsky hits Kane with a reverse neck-breaker and Snitsky falls on the floor

JR: Snitsky is still hurt because of his leg.

King: Ladder is on the floor, Snitsky, Kane, and Hardy, and Benoit are down. Rhyno and Jericho glare at each other, and now they are wrapped up with a grapple.

JR: Jericho swings Rhyno to the turnbuckle, drop kicks Rhyno, Rhyno back up, tries to clothesline Jericho, he dodges, Jericho hits Rhyno with a left jab. And another, knocking him down with a short, right close line!

King: Benoit is up! Jericho is running to Benoit, looking for a drop kick, Benoit dodges, and locks him for a german suplex! 1!

JR: Benoit back up, going for two….2!

King: Benoit about to give it his final, and three!

JR: Matt Hardy is behind Benoit!

King: I don't think Benoit knows!

JR: I think he's about to give Benoit a twist of fate!

King: Benoit turns around and Matt Hardy delivers a twist of fate to Benoit!

JR: Hardy is helping Rhyno up, and now Hardy setting up the ladder.

King: Hardy telling Rhyno to watch out for him because he will be climbing the ladder.

JR: Will Hardy and Rhyno retain the Tag team championships?

King: Hardy climbing the ladder, halfway there.

JR: Kane grabs Rhyno's legs and sweeps him on the floor!

Kane gets up and grabs the ladder.

Kane grabs ladder and pushes it away knocking the ladder down

JR: Oh my god! He knocked down the ladder with Hardy on it!

King: Hardy was so close to the belts!

JR: The big red machine has risen again!

King: Wait! Gene Snitsky has a chair!

JR: And he's behind Kane!

Kane turns around and Snitsky slams the chair on Kane's head

King: Oh my god!

JR: The impact made Kane bleed!

King: Kane is knocked out.

JR: He's going to be sleeping for a long time now.

King: Snitsky has the ladder!

Snitsky sets the ladder in the middle of the ring

JR: Snitsky is climbing the ladder!

Kane sits up

King: WHAT?! WHAT?! Kane is up!!!!

JR: The monster has awoken!

King: Kane is standing up!

Chris Benoit is behind Kane and gets him in the crippler's cross face

JR: The cross face! The cross face on Kane!!!

King: Snitsky has hold of the belts!

Snitsky unties the belts and Chris Benoit and Snitsky win the tag team titles

JR: Rhyno and Matt Hardy loss their titles to Chris Benoit and Gene Snitsky!

Eric Bischoff entrance begins and stands in front of stage

Eric: Sorry to interrupt your party, but I have an announcement to say. Before the main event begins, I am making a match regardless of time. I have asked permission and RAW has been extended until the main event ends. The match that I introduce to you right now is called the Intercontinental Bash. I would like to demand out the Intercontinental Champion right now.

Eugene entrance begins and enters the ring

Eric: Eugene. You may have won the Intercontinental title in Armageddon, but I am positive tonight will be the last night you will have that Intercontinental title in your hands! You see, let me explain. Every superstar who wasn't involved in a match, will be in tonight's first ever for RAW Intercontinental Royal Rumble for the Intercontinental championship. Every 45 seconds, a superstar will approach the ring who hasn't been or is a participant in a match. Orders will be chosen randomly from computer. You have 10 seconds to approach the ring. If you don't, you don't participate no more. Unfortunately, for you Eugene, you are the first superstar. So get in that ring now! T winner is also the last one to enter the Royal Rumble!

Eric leaves the stage, and Eugene enters the ring

Computer: Steven Richards

Match passes. Here are the orders and the winners

Order:

Eugene(CHAMP)

Steven Richards

Rob Conway

Tajiri

The Hurricane

Val Venis

Rosey

Tyson Tomko

Christian

Maven

William Regal

Sylvain Grenier

Shelton Benjamin

Ric Flair

Mark Henry

Chris Nowinski

Garrison Cade

Order of elimination:

Rob Conway

Mark Henry

Rosey

Maven

Steven Richards

William Regal

Garrison Cade

Ric Flair

Christian

Tajiri

Chris Nowinski

Sylvain Grenier

Shelton Benjamin

The Hurricane

Val Venis

Eugene(CHAMP)

Winner: Tyson Tomko

JR: The problem solver has won the Intercontinental championship!

King: Whoa's! This has been the biggest night on RAW. All titles on the RAW roster has been on the line for today, and so far, we have a new women's champion, new world tag team champions, a new intercontinental champ, and the main event next, the world heavyweight championship.

JR: This night will make it in the books. What an electrifying night it has been so far folks.

King: And I bet this next match will have more to offer.

Paul Heyman entrance begins and stands in front of strage

Heyman: It is time for the most crucial, electrifying, and hellacious match in sports-entertainment history! The 45 ft high Triple Cell!!!

Triple cell lowers to the ring

Now I will leave to let the show commence! (Audience: Yells in outrage)

Evolution's entrance begins and enters the ring

Shawn Michaels entrance begins and enters the ring

Randy Orton(CHAMP) entrance begins and enters the ring

JR: I can't believe this is happening…

King: Their careers can be in fate.

The bell rings and match begins

JR: Look at that, Triple H and Batista secretly discussing.

King: Its legal.

JR: In this match ANYTHING is legal.

Match: At first, Randy Orton rams HHH and Batista to knock them down with a double close line. They both get back up, and pummel upon Randy Orton. Shawn Michaels gets Batista from behind, and hits him with right and left jabs. Batista shortly recovers and grabs Shawn Michaels on the neck and crashes him to the cage. Shawn Michaels drops on the floor, and Batista heads to HHH to help him with Randy Orton. Randy Orton tries to fight back, but is overpowered and temporarily knocked out when Batista nails Randy Orton with a sitting power bomb. Triple H climbs to the second cell, while Batista watches him awaiting his turn. He turns around, and is hit with a Sweet Chin Music by Shawn Michaels, knocking Batista cold. Shawn Michaels climbs the cell, and HHH and Shawn Michaels are now in the second cell. HHH and Shawn Michaels battle it out with each other, as in the 1st cell, Batista and Randy Orton are battling out with each other. In the 2nd cell, HHH grabs a broom stick besides him, and brakes it on Shawn Michaels head, leaving him stunned. Shawn Michaels is on his knees, and HHH has a chair in his hands, about t whack Shawn Michaels with it. As he is about to attempt it, Shawn Michaels low blows HHH., grabs the chair out of HHH's hand as he can, and slams HHH with it. As Shawn Michaels is about to climb the 3rd cage, Batista is on the 2nd, knocking out Randy Orton again, leaving Randy Orton in the 1st cell. Batista grabs Shawn Michael's leg, and pulls him down, and nails him with a spine buster. As he did, Batista landed on a dispatched area in the 2nd cell, and both Shawn Michaels and Batista fall in the 1st cell. Now, Randy Orton, which is recovering, Batista, and Shawn Michaels, which is bleeding a little on his left ear are knocked out in the 1st cell. HHH is the only on the 2nd cell, with a huge amount of blood all over his face, which he is also recovering. Randy Orton quickly climbed up the 1st cell, leading him to the 2nd cell. He knee's HHH on the face, and waits for him to get up as he positions himself for the RKO. He tries hits HHH with the RKO, but HHH dodges, and hits Randy Orton with the pedigree. Unfortunately, HHH lands with Randy Orton on the second dispatched area of the 2nd cell, and they both fall down to the 1st cell. Randy Orton is knocked out, but HHH isn't. Though, HHH is in more severe situation as he both slammed his two knee caps, and he can't stand up. Batista is so far the only one who has fully recovered and to Shawn Michaels is beginning to recover. To make sure he doesn't, Batista picks him up and nails him with a modified power bomb. Batista climbs the second cage, and then the third. As Batista climbs the ladder to get the World Heavyweight Championship, HHH yells to him to not to get it. It is his title, not Batista's. Batista grins at HHH, climbs a little more and grabs the belt off the rope, to become the new World Heavyweight Champion. The show ends with Batista holding the belt up high, laughing insanely.

****

Matches

Hardcore Diva Battle Royal for the Women's Championship- Winner: Carmella

6-man 3 down, 3 survivors match- Winner: Triple H, Batista, and Shawn Michaels

TLC match for the World Tag Team Titles- Winner: Chris Benoit & Gene Snitsky

Intercontinental Bash for the Intercontinental Championship- Winner: Tyson Tomko

Triple Cell match for the World Heavyweight Championship- Winner: Batista

__

Interactive Review: During your reviews for this chapter, I would like you, if can and would to put a rating for this written show. Rate this RAW from 1-10, 1 the worst, through 10 as the best. Do not rate of how well written it is, but how entertaining the show was to you.

__

2nd Interactive Review: During reviewing, I would like you, if you can and would to vote for who you think should be the general manager of RAW. The options are Stephanie Mc. Mahon, Shane Mc. Mahon, Paul Heyman, and Eric Bischoff. Please vote by noting in your reviews who you are voting for.

__

3rd Interactive Review: Any idea's you would like to insert? Let me know on your reviews and I will respond to you as soon as I can in what I think! 

Any idea's you would like to insert? Let me know on your reviews and I will respond to you as soon as I can in what I think! 


End file.
